


Just Dance

by dreamy_writer



Series: green locks and combat boots [3]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Buck dances, Dancing Lessons, Eddie Diaz is in Denial, Feelings Realization, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Everything, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Implied Relationships, Other, and is surprisingly good at it, though not anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22954180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamy_writer/pseuds/dreamy_writer
Summary: Buck loses a bet, survives the punishment and the team learns a thing or two about him.Eddie finally gets his head screwed on straight. Maybe.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Firehouse 118 Crew, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Original Character(s)
Series: green locks and combat boots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552222
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales





	Just Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this sucks, I'm not happy with this one at all, may undergo rewriting but for now, here it is. You may need to read the previous bits in this series to understand what's happening here.
> 
> For my friend, Nina, who loves my characters more than I do.

Buck was really, really stupid.

At least, that was the most frequent thought running through his head while he was walking to the address Petra sent him.

"I really should have thought twice about betting on something with Petra."

The thing is, he lost the bet. And the punishment? One dance lesson with Petra's younger sister Alex that was at the moment hanging around because of holidays. One thing that now nearly everyone knew about the blonde girl was that she adored dancing and sport generally. She had no problem with dancing for three hours straight, having a short break and doing it again. And even with his firefighter training, he was sort of terrified of that ability.

After a few minutes, he arrived in front of a small building which was supposed to house the dancing studio Alex frequented.

Even from behind the door leading to the dance room loud music could be heard, but Buck couldn't decipher the words. It sounded like a completely different language and, knowing Petra and her family, that was probably the case.

Taking a long breath to calm himself down, he pushed the door open.  
There were three people in the studio, Alex, one girl and one guy, all three dancing like they were born for it.

"And here you go like this, up and down, hands on your hips not on your ass Dave, we're not in strip club here."

The boy started laughing, but finished the choreography with the other two, striking an impressive pose in the centre of the room.

"That was hella good," the girl said, pushing her hair back from her face and tying it up in a bun.

"Well, it isn't really my choreo, I was taught this during the dance workshop I attended back in September in Prague. I think I told you about it before... The teacher there was amazing." Alex explained, taking the water bottle from where it was lying on the ground and drinking half of it in one gulp. Then, she noticed Buck standing in the door  
and smirked.

"Who do we have here? Decided to change careers, Buck?"

Buck ignored her jab and instead leaned against the door, faking confidence.

"How long have you been here?"

"Long enough to nearly go deaf. The music's really loud."

"You need to feel the beat to dance properly man," grinned the boy, grabbing the bag lying under the mirrors on the wall and hugging Alex.

"See ya next time, Brooks. This was amazing."

"Text me when you get back home. Or even on the way back, I'm not picky."

"Hopefully I can see you again soon, Alex," the girl hugged her too.

"During the summer I'll come back here, I promise." Alex smiled, seeing them out of the studio. Then, she turned back to Buck who was sitting on the ground, leaning against the wall.

"Ever danced something like that choreo before?"

"Never. I'm total newbie."

"If you're not able to get up tomorrow, don't blame me, you were the one dumb enough to bet on something with Petra. As if everyone doesn't know she always wins. We'll start easy, just some basic moves and stretching for you, I already stretched and warmed up like four hours ago."

"God help me," mumbled Buck as he stood in front of the mirror wall, Alex fiddling with the music settings.

"Not even God can help you here," she smirked and got to her place next to him.

"And five, six, seven, eight!"

Petra had a free moment and of course, where else would she go to hang out than Station 118?

She was lying on the couch, feet kicked up the back of it, head hanging upside down. Conversation with Hen and Chimney didn't require a lot of brain power, they were all tired as hell and mentally already at home lying in bed. Suddenly, there was a bit of commotion. She heard someone shout her name. With a sigh, she got up from the couch and padded over to the railing. On the floor below, she could see her younger sister staring up, searching for her. When their eyes met, Petra smiled and then, loud steps could be heard on the stairs. After a few seconds, she could feel arms wrapping around her in a hug and a body nearly knocking her down on the ground with the force.

"Hey, squirt," she exhaled and patted the curls on her head softly. "How was practice?"

"Everything hurts," Alex whined and stepped back from the hug to stretch a little. "Also, I was finally able to do the thing in Dionysus with the chair without falling on my ass or falling over with the chair."

"Well, that's a progress then," laughed Petra. "I don't even want to know how many times in the past few weeks I got a photo of the ice packet on your head, but it was one too many."

"BTS choreos kick ass. Literally. By the way, I feel betrayed. How could you do this to me sister," she faked a wounded expression, than cracking in laughter as Petra stared.

"What?"

"Come on P, don't play an idiot, you never told me he could dance."

"Wait, you mean Buck? I know for sure that Buck can't dance, he is as new to it as a person can be."

"Did I hear words Buck and dance in one sentence? What are you two planning?" interrupted them Chimney, smile tugging at his lips.

"Remember the bet I won few days ago?" When Chimney nodded, Petra continued.

"Well, his punishment for losing was one dance practice with Alex, which just ended."

"Oh. Oooh, do you have videos?" Chimney started laughing, waking Hen who dozed off on the couch.

"What, I'm awake, I'm awake," she mumbled, rubbing her eyes.

"Find Eddie, he needs to see this," told her Chimney when she looked at him questioningly.

After a few moments, Eddie, Hen and Chim were all grouped around Petra and Alex, the latter holding a phone with a black screen.

"This was I think the third try of this choreography." she explained and tapped play. For the next three or so minutes, they could do nothing but stare with mouth hanging open.

They have never seen Buck move like that. The choreo wasn't anything easy, judging by the sweat glistening on their faces under the studio lights. However, they still moved like they were both made for it. Even Buck. Without difficulties, he jumped, turned and swung his hips, oblivious to the camera capturing his every move.

When the video ended, they were all staring at the phone, still in shock. There was beauty in every move they've just seen, which they couldn't associate with their often clumsy and blunt colleague.

"That was... Strangely good. You have anything else there?" Petra ran a hand through her hair, pushing it back from her face.

"Yep. Remember IDOL?" They all looked at her in confusion, except for Petra, who nodded.

"Well, I tried to teach him to do the chorus part, you know how hard it gets..."

Another video started playing. And if they thought the choreography was insane before, that one left them even more speechless. Though this time the two dancers weren't so in sync as before, it was still unbelievable.

"Hell, if I could dance half as good as you do I could die in peace," joked Hen.  
Alex blushed hard. Soon, she was as red as a tomato.

"Thank you, but I'm not that good..."

"Eyo, shut up," Petra smacked her upside head, "you wanna tell us that after winning the European Dance Championship? After your choreography caught the eye of Brendon Urie who liked it so much he wanted you and your group on tour with him?"

Her sister just blushed more, hiding her face behind her hair, still holding the phone with the video playing, right now showing her doing a very impressive footwork ended with a high kick and faked fall on the ground. Buck was already lying on the ground looking like he was three seconds from passing out.

"I practice a lot," she said, locking and pocketing the phone, "mostly with someone, but also alone, depends on choreography. I've seen a lot of dancers, lot of dances and lot of people who are just learning the proper moves. And imma say it like this: if every beginner danced like him, I wouldn't have to teach a beginner class."

"Who would have thought so," a voice echoed through the station. "When I heard about all of this, I was thinking something along the lines of 'he'll break his leg again', not 'he's leaving in favor of being a dancer'."

"I'm hurt... I would never," a second voice could be heard, laughing.

Buck and Bobby made their way over to the rest of the group, the former still laughing, a stupidly big smile on his face.

"So, the punishment wasn't a punishment after all," Petra stated and immediately started messing with Buck's hair. He also immediately started slapping her hands to get her to stop, but it wasn't of any help.

"But really, who would have thought you know how to dance. You, the one person that is able to trip on thin air..." Hen wondered, still amazed.

"Natural talent?" proposed Alex, shaking her head. "That's the only way I can explain it, if you ain't lying about your dancing experience." She narrowed her eyes and glared at Buck, who shifted on his feet, suddenly nervous.

"I'm not, really, this was the first time I've done something like this."

"Well, I hope you stretched properly before and after, otherwise you won't be able to get up tomorrow. Trust me, I lived that," she smirked, her sister rolling her eyes.

"Always so dramatic, Alex."

"Dramatic is my middle name, darlin'."

"Jesus, save that one for your girlfriend!"

After a while, Alex dragged Eddie by the hand down the stairs under the pretense of wanting to know something about their equipment. He didn't know why, but he let her. He also noticed she was surprisingly strong.

When they got down to the corner of the station, she let go of his hand and turned to him.

"You know, you should tell him."

"Tell who what?"

"Tell Buck about your feelings, obviously."

"What?" And the next thing that comes to his mind: "How do you know?"

"Apparently, before I got together with my girlfriend, bless her, according to my family we were as bad as you two are. Everyone could see it, except for us, of course. So save yourself time and awkward pining and tell him. He feels the same way, trust me."

He ran his hand through his hair and scrubbed at his face. "You know what? I'm not even gonna ask how or why, but..."

"But?" she prompted him.

"I think that maybe I'll listen to you."

She beamed at him, her whole face lit up with smile. _"Uimitor!_ Petra will be so thankful she has one less peptalk to do. She's the best one to do them, but she hates them. And I think we should go upstairs, we'll need to leave soon." At Eddie's confused gaze she just smirked.

"I still have to go to the gym and Petra promised to take me skating and I'm not about to pass up an offer like that." With that, she ran up the stairs and left Eddie alone with his confused thoughts.

Was he really that obvious that even strangers could read him like an open book? And, more importantly, was she right? Did Buck really want him too?

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if you liked it, I adore every single comment & kudos from you guys <3


End file.
